


Escape

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Dave Crist One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: A/N: This one was actually harder than I thought to write. Please be warned that it does mention domestic abuse so if that is one of your triggers then please feel free to skip reading this one, I promise I won’t be offended.





	Escape

She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She used to be so pretty, but now she was pale and thin, her eyes seemed empty. Fresh bruises were starting to appear around her eyes, her lip was split and bloody, a thin trail of blood trickled from her nose. She slowly lifted her shirt and gingerly trailed her fingers over her ribs, wincing slightly at the tenderness in them. She’d been lucky this time, but she knew it was only a matter of time before her luck would run out.

Heavy footsteps on the stairs quickly brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly locked the door and turned on the shower, hoping against all hope that he wouldn’t try and get in. She held her breath as his footsteps reached the door and the handle jiggled.

“You’d better fucking hurry up! We’re going out! And don’t do your usual and dress like a fucking whore!” he yelled through the door, his voice making her flinch.

“I…I’m almost d-done,” she stuttered.

She held her breath as she heard his footsteps storm away. As soon as she was sure he was gone she quickly cleaned herself up and threw her blood stained clothes in the hamper. She knew she’d only end up throwing them away. She never kept any of the clothes she wore when he’d hit her, the thought of wearing them again made her feel physically sick.

She quickly pulled on her jeans and a t-shirt that covered her chest completely and set to work on covering the bruises on her face. She’d become too good at this, she knew that, but she also knew what would happen if she didn’t cover them… He’d get angry again, make it out like she was doing it on purpose to get him in trouble, and he’d hit her all over again. She’d made that mistake once and vowed never to do it again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dave groaned as he looked at the small straw in his hand… again. Three weeks in a row he’d ended up with it, which meant three weeks in a row he had to take tickets on the door at Rockstar Pro.

“Hahaha,” laughed Jake.

“Shut up,” muttered Dave, stomping off over to the door.

Dave unlocked the door and started letting everyone in. He wasn’t really paying much attention to who was coming in, he was just taking their tickets as they came passed him… until they walked in. There was just something about them together that didn’t sit quite right about them in his eyes. He decided he was going to keep an eye on them as much as he could and maybe get the others to watch them and see if they could maybe figure out what was going on.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

From his place behind the curtain as the show was progressing he could watch them both without being seen and making it too obvious that he was watching. He could see that she wasn’t really paying any attention to what was going on in the ring, and the guy seemed to have a really tight grip on her arm that caused her to wince every once in a while.

“What are you doing?” asked Sami, from behind Dave, making him jump.

“N-nothing,” stuttered Dave, quickly closing the curtain.

“Liar,” smirked Sami, pushing passed and pulling back the curtain again. “So, which one is she? The one you’ve been out here staring at all night.”

“I haven’t been staring.”

Sami turned his head, raising an eyebrow at his longtime friend.

“Fine, the girl out there, second row back with the shirt at least three sizes too big,” Dave admitted.

Sami turned back and peered around the curtain.

“The one next to the guy who seems to have a death-grip on her arm?”

“That’s the one.”

“She’s not even paying attention to the ring,” noted Sami.

“That’s what I thought too. It’s like he’s dragged her here and not letting her watch…,” sighed Dave.

“Why are you so bothered by this?”

“Look, I’m up in a few. Keep an eye on them. Don’t let them leave. I’ve got a bad feeling.”

With that Dave headed out towards the entrance way, meeting up with Jake. Sami, now as intrigued as Dave, stayed by the curtain to watch.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The show had ended and some of the fans had hung around for autographs and photos… including the quiet girl and, who Dave assumed, her boyfriend. Dave had been polite enough to the guy but couldn’t help his eyes wandering to the girl who still refused to even look up from her feet. Dave and Sami had tried talking to her, but she wouldn’t say anything and her boyfriend seemed to tighten his grip on her even more. Something was definitely going on.

Once the last of the fans had left Dave was walking out towards his car when he heard a raised voice. Cautiously he stepped closer, staying in the shadows of the side of the building. What he saw made his blood boil. Quickly he fumbled in his pocket for his phone and called the first person he could think of.

“Sami? It’s me. Meet me outside now! Don’t ask questions, just get your ass out here now!”

It didn’t take long for the door behind him to open and two sets of footsteps rushed out and over to him.

“What’s…?” Sami began, before Dave shh’d him.

Dave pointed around the corner and signalled for Sami and Jake to listen.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“What the hell was all that, huh? You thought you could just embarrass me like that?” he yelled at her.

“I… I didn’t do any… anything,” she stuttered quietly.

“Exactly! You stood there like a damn moron! Everyone’s gonna think I’m dating some sort of freak!”

“I… I was just… just doing what you… you told me to.”

“I didn’t tell you to be a complete fucking moron! Why can’t you do anything right? You stupid fucking bitch!”

As he grabbed hold of her throat, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the first punch… but it never came. Instead she heard loud voices coming towards them and she was shoved out of the way, falling to the floor and scaping her hands on the concrete.

“Get your hands off me!” her boyfriend yelled.

“So you can fucking hit her? I don’t fucking think so!” came another voice, one she thought she’d heard before.

She heard her boyfriend yell and, knowing him, start throwing punches. She crawled around the side of the car and pulled her knees close to her chest, her hands over her ears so she couldn’t hear the yelling.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Where’d she go?” called out Dave once her boyfriend was being held down on the floor.

“I don’t know. I was too focused on stopping this cunt,” hissed Sami, sitting on the guy’s back.

“Fuck!” muttered Dave. “You two stay with him. One of you phone the cops. I’m gonna go find her.”

Jake and Sami nodded as Dave turned to walk passed the car. He had just got passed the front of the car when he heard muffled sniffling. He paused and turned towards the sound. There he saw her curled up on herself, shaking. Slowly he walked over and knelt next to her.

“Hey,” he said softly, gently resting his hand on her shoulder.

She immediately flinched and tried to back away.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

She eyed him suspiciously and kept backing away.

“I promise,” he said sitting all the way down on the ground with a groan. “Damn that guy hits hard… but I’m guessing you already know that.”

She nodded slightly, sitting where she was, still a little way away from Dave.

“I take it that tonight wasn’t the first time?”

She shook her head, pulling her legs up to her chest again.

“It’s okay. I promise he won’t ever be able to do that again.”

“You… you don’t know that,” she whispered.

“My brother’s phoned the cops and our best friend is currently sitting on him… He can’t get to you.”

Dave looked over at her as she slowly looked up at him. He offered her a small smile.

“Love your shirt,” he chuckled.

She looked down at her shirt, only to realise that she was actually wearing an OI4K shirt which made her smile softly.

“You only like it cause you’re on it,” she whispered.

“Well yeah,” Dave smiled. “Plus it’s a pretty badass design, even if I do say so myself. I can sign it for you if you want?”

“It’s not mine,” she confessed. “It’s my… It’s um…”

“It’s his?” Dave asked carefully.

“Yeah,” she nodded quietly. “He doesn’t like me wearing stuff that shows too much. All my stuff is about 3 sizes too big cause he buys it all.”

“Why… why are you still with him?” Dave asked, before he could stop himself.

“I… I’ve got no choice,” she sighed. “I have no family… no friends… nowhere else to go… he made sure of that.”

“You have friends now. You’ve got me and those two idiots over there,” Dave said, pointing behind him to the other side of the car. “You’re not on your own now.”

“Why would you… why would you want to be my friend? You don’t even know me.”

“Because nobody should be alone. Nobody should have to deal with the shit that dick has put you through. So, what do you say? Want to be friends with 3 crazy wrestlers?”

“I….”

“You can even come stay with us. Our place is pretty big and some of the younger guys stay there too, so you wouldn’t have to worry about being on your own. You’d be safe.”

“You… you’d do that for me?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I?” frowned Dave.

“You don’t even know my name…”

“Doesn’t bother me,” he shrugged. “You can tell me if you ever want to.”

They both became distracted when the cops finally arrived.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As the four of them walked down the court steps she finally let herself smile. She finally felt at peace. Her ex had been sent away for his abuse for 4 years. It wasn’t perfect, but it was something.

“Drinks?” asked Sami as they reached the bottom step.

“I think you totally deserve one,” nodded Jake in her direction.

“What do you think, sweetie?” asked Dave.

“Becky,” she said softly, smiling at the guys, finally feeling confident enough to tell them her name.

“Becky,” Dave smiled.

The guys all wrapped you up in a huge hug which made her laugh. They all knew she still had a long way to go until she was better, but they knew her feeling comfortable around them to tell them her name was a huge step.


End file.
